sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1941 * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1941-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: March 28, 1941 * First heard: A Gentleman's Gentleman (a Mickey Mouse short) * Area used: Worldwide First recorded by Jimmy MacDonald in 1941, this sound effect is made from a slide whistle. Originally a Disney sound effect, it first appeared in the Mickey Mouse short, "A Gentleman's Gentleman" in 1941. Then in 1992, The Hollywood Edge added it to the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library. In 2014, after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge, Sound Ideas took over to acquire this sound. There's an alternate variation called CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: ZIP UP, which can be found on the Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library. Today, it is heard in more than 1000 of media, along with other Disney whistle zip sounds from the library. Sound Effect Description Medium-length Whistle For Streak By ( I.e. Fast By ) . Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio * YouTube Used In TV Shows * Abby Hatcher (Heard once in "Afraid of Cats".) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town".) * Barney & Friends * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Penny for Your Dung".) * Chowder (An elongated version is heard once in "Chowder's Catering Company".) * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Super-Model Cow".) * Disney's House of Mouse * Esme and Roy (Heard once in "Monster Trucks!".) * Freaky Stories * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "Monster in the Mist" and "Night Morning".) * Garfield and Friends * Grojband (Heard once in "Saxquatch".) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Henry's Amazing Animals * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Catch Up with Ketchup".) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Hello Puppy".) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Marsupilami * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Beard Buddies".) * The Magic School Bus (First heard in "Gets Lost in Space".) * Mickey Mouse Works * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Power Rangers * Ready Jet Go! * Rocko's Modern Life * Ruffus the Dog (Heard once in "Jack and the Beanstalk".) * Sesame Street * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "Sid's Rainy Day Play Date".) * Sitting Ducks * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Teletubbies * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Maine-iacs".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * What a Cartoon! * What About Mimi? Movies * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * In Search of Dr. Seuss (1994) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) (Heard in a low pitch.) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Son of the Mask (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls * Disney Cartoons * Trail Mix-Up (1993) Commercials * Unknown Commercial (2006-2007) Video Games PC: * Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh Activity Center * Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds * Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (Normal and reversed.) * Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark (Heard once in a double low pitch.) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (Heard twice in a double low pitch.) * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block * Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon GameCube: * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (Heard once in the intro.) Trailers * Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers) Videos * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play (1999) (Videos) * Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) (Videos) * Barney: Making New Friends (1995 video) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) * The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Pencilmation * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * Webkinz * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * WhitneyGoLucky Anime * DiC Sailor Moon * Infinite Stratos Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Cartoon Sound Effects Category:Quick Sound Effects Category:Whistle Sound Effects Category:Zip Sound Effects Category:Hollywoodedge Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Slide Whistle Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Jeff Hutchins Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Created by Jimmy MacDonald Category:Barney Sound Effects Category:Disney Classics Sound Effects Category:Mickey Mouse Sound Effects Category:Teletubbies Sound Effects Category:Kuu Kuu Harajuku Sound Effects Category:Harvey Girls Forever! Sound Effects Category:The Magic School Bus Sound Effects Category:Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Jesse Aruda Category:Sound Effects Used by Kenji Koyama Category:Sound Effects Used by Yasunori Ogata Category:Rocko's Modern Life Sound Effects Category:Big Time Rush Sound Effects Category:Tom and Jerry Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects